Magic
Magic is used by the Explorer to gain unnatural advantages. To acquire magical powers, the Explorer must find a Prayer Altar and pray to the Statue there. Each type of Statue grants its own kind of magical power which is indicated by a unique symbol and color rising from the Statue. A newly obtained magical power replaces the previous one, therefore the explorer can only have one kind of magical power at any time. Using magic consumes Artifacts, and depending on the cost, will fail to cast if the explorer runs out of the required number of Artifacts. Cloak *Pray to: Shrouded Statue (purple sparkles) *Cost: 10 Artifacts (5 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Cast to cloak yourself. While you are cloaked, enemies cannot see you. The effect wears off after a short time. Be careful! Enemies can still hear you while you are cloaked. It costs 10 Artifacts to use Cloak." *Effect: Renders the explorer invisible to Denizens for a short duration. *Strategy: This spell does not muffle the Explorer's footsteps, so combined with the Stealth Boots, the spell would allow the Explorer to remain completely undetected by Denizens. Hypnotize *Pray to: Hypnotic Statue (teal circles) *Cost: 7 Artifacts (4 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Aim at a creature and cast to hypnotize it. Hypnotized creatures will fight for you. Be careful! Strong-willed creatures may shake off the hypnotic effect after a short time. It costs 7 Artifacts to use Hypnotize." *Effect: Causes targeted Denizen to fight enemies for the Explorer for a short duration. *Other: When no other enemy is in sight, the hypnotized Denizen will either stand on the spot or wander. Blast Power *Pray to: Explosive Statue (orange target like squares) *Cost: 10 Artifacts (5 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Aim at a creature and press Left Click to ignite a violent blast at its feet. Be careful! You will be hurt if you are inside the blast's radius." *Effect: Explodes the floor under an enemy, sending them flying and creating a crater similar to a TNT blast. However, it is not as harmful to hostile creatures as TNT. Knock *Pray to: Resonant Statue (blue circles) *Cost: 4 Artifacts (2 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Cast Knock. Aim at a locked door to unlock it, or aim at any other surface to create a noise to distract patrolling enemies. It costs 4 Artifacts to cast." *Effect: When aimed at a locked door, unlocks the door. When aimed at a surface, creates a sound that distracts nearby Denizens. Casting the spell at Denizens will knock them back. Lift *Pray to: Springy Statue (yellow "up" arrows) *Cost: 1 Artifact (0 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Cast to hurl yourself upward. Lift can be used even while airborne, allowing you to reach any height. It costs 1 Artifact to use Lift." *Effect: Launches the Explorer vertically into the air. This spell can be used while in the air, allowing for multiple jumps. *Strategy: Useful for accessing Vaults, Statues, or any other closed off area with an open roof. When used in conjunction with the Conjurer's Talisman', '''the Artifact cost drops to 0, allowing free but erratic flight. This is particularly useful in the lowest floor of the Mountains of Madness. '''Materialize' *Pray to: Sturdy Statue (orange squares) *Cost: 1 Artifact (0 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Cast to conjure a mystical barrier. Use these barriers to block enemy paths or access hard-to-reach places. Be careful! It is possible to trap yourself when using this power. It costs 1 Artifact to use Materialize." *Effect: Creates a block against the targeted surface. *Strategy: Useful for reaching high places and blocking off hazards. Can be used to entrap dangerous Denizens such as shopkeepers, Mummies, and Shoggoths. Teleport *Pray to: Unstable Statue (green sparkles) *Cost: 4 Artifacts (2 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Cast once to throw a beacon. Cast again to teleport to it. Press and hold cast to retrieve the beacon, then release to throw it again. Throwing and retrieving the beacon is free. It costs 4 Artifacts to use teleport." *Effect: Creates a beacon at the target location. The Explorer can then teleport to the beacon by pressing the cast key again. Alternatively, the beacon can be recalled by holding the cast key. The beacon will disappear when the Explorer either teleports to the beacon or leaves the current level. Summon* *Pray to: Oily Statue (violet frowny faces) *Cost: 7 Artifacts (4 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Cast to summon an unstoppable Shoggoth. The Shoggoth will attack anything it notices, including you!" *Effect: Summons a Shoggoth. Only one Shoggoth can be Summoned at a time per floor - the previous Shoggoth with disappear as the new one is Summoned. Flare* *Pray to: Incandescent Statue (red sparkles) *Cost: 1 Artifact (0 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "The flare will light your way for a brief time and distract enemies." *Effect: Creates a flare at the target location, lighting the immediate area. Denizens will also be enthralled by the light, distracting them from the Explorer. Soul Trap** *Pray to: Hollow Statue (white sparkles) *Cost: 10 Artifacts (5 with Conjurer's Talisman) *Text: "Aim at a creature and press mouse to destroy it and trap its soul." *Effect: Instantly destroys any enemy, and gives Lost Souls. Notes = *This spell is exclusive to Mountains of Madness and occasionally Trick or Treat. = = **This spell is exclusive to Asylum. = Category:Content